A Doctor Who fanfic
by jennib263
Summary: Book 2 of A Discovery of powers. The worlds collide. Can Jenni, Christopher and the gang work it out?


A DOCTOR WHO FANFIC 2

By Jennifer Bett

Jenni and her Mum have moved to Ealing, still recovering from the events from months back. Jenni's powers have developed and she is rushed into an adventure bigger than ever before! Old friends and new friends come and Jenni is faced with a shocking decision- return to normality or stay in a world full of adventure. Full of laugh out loud moments and heroism, this is the second in the "Doctor Who fanfic" series.

2010

Jenni

Jenni-4-life industries

1/1/2010

Part 2

It had been a while since I left hospital and I was back at home in Ealing. In fact it had been a year and I was back at school being normal despite having powers and questioning how I got them.

Something happened the previous year. I made myself forget it, but there was something else I never forgotten- the loss of my friends. Me, Frazer and Christopher all had powers and Frazer died in the explosion of a building. Christopher disappeared to another town after that.

Now I was fifteen and I moved away from all that. My Mum bought a house at Bannerman Road in Ealing. She noticed how upset I was after Frazer died and decided to move me away from Alloa. I liked the idea of the move.

As I was unpacking a box in my new bedroom, I saw a photo of me, Fraser and Christopher at a park in Alloa. My Mum entered my room and sat on my bed which was already in my room.

"I miss them, Mum" I mumbled.

My Mum gave me a hug.

"You will always remember them but you will make new friends soon. I've invited a neighbour over. She has a son who is the same age as you. You don't have to meet them" she smiled.

"I'll try to come downstairs but things haven't been the same since last year and I can't even remember the building g exploding. I just know" I said.

"You rest and come down whenever you want" my Mum said smiling.

She left my room and I looked at the photo and thought of my friends.

Fraser and Christopher always fought several times. I never fought them. We always worked well together when it came to our powers.

I heard the front door open and then I heard a few voices.

"My daughter Jenni is still unpacking" my Mum explained to our new neighbours.

Several footsteps were going upstairs as my Mum was giving a tour of our new house.

I started using my powers to move items from a box when I felt my mobile vibrate in my jeans pocket.

"Hello, Jenni speaking" I said answering the call.

I froze as I recognised the voice on the other side of the phone.

"It's me Christopher. I'm sorry I haven't been in contact sooner. I have tried to forget what happened to Fraser but I realised we could get through this better as friends again" Christopher said.

"It has been over a year. Why did you leave after Fraser died?" I demanded.

I felt relieved to hear my friend's voice again.

"After Fraser died I wanted to forget what happened so I've moved to Ealing near Bannerman Road" Christopher replied.

"Really? I've just moved there. Perhaps we can meet up in a few minutes at Bannerman Road. I missed you too" I said, smiling.

"That would be great" Christopher said.

I hung up and walked out of my room. Cheerfully, I went downstairs.

I went into the living room and saw my new neighbours- a woman in her early fifties and a boy about my age. My Mum introduced them.

"This is Sarah Jane Smith and her son Luke" she said.

"Hi, I'm Jenni. Look, Mum, Christopher is coming to meet me. He lives here. I won't be too long" I said.

Not waiting for a reply I rushed out of the house. As I waited for Christopher, I thought about the visitors to my new house. There was something familiar about them. I saw someone standing at the end of Bannerman Road and it wasn't Christopher.

As I approached the person I noticed he was a man, tall and mysterious. He had dark hair and had an American accent.

"You are Jenni Bett, aren't you?" he asked.

"Why do you want to know?" I demanded."

The man replied calmly.

"Christopher asked my team to find you a year ago after the Gifted Children's Hospital blew up" he replied.

"I am Jenni but I don't remember what happened last year. I made myself forget and I intend it to stay forgotten" I snapped.

I fixed the man with a glare.

"You must remember. Something has happened. Two worlds have collided and we need your help" the man explained.

"Who are you?" I asked curious.

I was getting really annoyed because Christopher sent someone to speak to me instead of him. What was more annoying was the fact that all of the things the man was saying wasn't making much sense.

"Captain Jack Harkness at your service. I work for an organization called Torchwood. Sound familiar?" he replied.

"You know, I'm going home. Your weirding me out. Just keep away from me!" I said laughing nervously.

I ran back to my house. Sarah Jane and Luke were still visiting. They were in conversation with my Mum.

"You ok? You look like you have seen a ghost" my Mum sighed as I went in the living room.

I nodded.

"You could say that. There was this guy and he said something to me about worlds colliding and I was needed" I said, sitting down.

My Mum changed the subject, which cheered me up.

"Sarah Jane was just telling the directions to your new school" she said.

"I've not unpacked everything yet and we're talking about school already. Is the school good?" I asked.

Sarah Jane said it was. As she told me about the school my Mum gave me a package. My Mum said it was of an item the Alloa Law Firm found in Frasers things which was meant for me. I opened it as I listened. It contained a watch, which was gold with symbols on it. It contained a letter too. My Mum looked at the watch.

"I lost my friend a year ago. This belonged to him. He wanted me to have it but I don't know why" I explained to Sarah Jane and Luke.

I looked at the letter. It said:

_Dear Miss Jenni Bett_

_We were going through Fraser Dennis's things and he left this object for you._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Alloa Law Firm_

I had a better look at the watch. It looked familiar. I concluded it by guessing Fraser used to wear it.

Tears sprang into my eyes but I did not cry out.

"You ok?" my Mum asked

"I think so. There was a watch in the package. The Alloa Law Firm sent me it after going through Frasers things" replied revealing the watch.

I looked at the clock in the living room. It was five o'clock. My Mum and Sarah Jane entered the kitchen.

"Me and Sarah Jane will be talking in the kitchen. You keep Luke company" she told me.

Luke was looking at one of the books from the newly stacked bookcase.

"I don't get those old books. I'll end up falling asleep if I read them" I smiled.

Luke looked up from the book.

"This one is about the history of Scotland. You'll probably do history in school. I can help you if you struggle. I'm good at most of my subjects" he said.

There was something different about Luke. He was sort of geeky but confused about his surroundings at the same time.

"Who is the nicest teacher?" I asked, catching Luke's blue eyes.

"Mr Smith is. He's really funny and makes jokes nearly all the time" Luke told me.

I laughed and sat next to Luke. We were actually getting on after me being withdrawn from everyone. I told him something I wouldn't tell many people.

"I have to tell you something important. If I get anxious at school, it's because my previous school blew up" I explained quiet enough for Luke to hear.

"Is that how you friend died?" Luke asked.

I nodded.

"Yeah I think he did. I can't remember though. I forgot everything that happened then" I replied.

Sarah Jane and my Mum returned to the living room.

"Luke, it's time to go home" Sarah Jane said.

Luke passed me the book.

"Will you walk me up to school tomorrow? We can hang out. You're the first person I've met" I smiled.

"Ok. Get me outside my house at eight. You don't have to worry. The schools not that bad" Luke smiled back.

Sarah Jane and Luke went to the front door.

"Its nice to meet you both" Sarah Jane said.

It was five o'clock in the morning when I woke up. I had a mysterious dream.

Sarah Jane and Luke were in it in an attic. Alien objects were cluttered all over the attic. Fraser and Christopher were there beside me. Then I was in a hospital and a man was taking me, Fraser and Christopher out of the building. Sarah Jane and Luke followed us with a boy and a girl. Someone grabbed Fraser and he called us to leave the hospital. As we ran out of the hospital it exploded.

I looked around my room and picked up the watch, feeling drawn to it. I checked if it could open and it did. It was empty but I did have a weird experience. I started remembering lost memories, the Doctor, the hospital, everything. Suddenly my dream made sense. But the memories kept on coming like a million flashbacks….

Then I heard my Mums voice. I was still in my bed and my stood over me handing me my school uniform.

"It's time to get ready for school. You don't want to leave Luke waiting" she said.

She left my unorganized bedroom and I quickly changed and got ready. Before I went downstairs for breakfast I thought about my lost memories and longed to forget them. I didn't bother though. I couldn't hide it forever.

After breakfast my Mum walked me to my front door and kissed me good bye.

"Mum, why was I put in a children's hospital?" I asked before leaving.

"You'll be late. Have a good day" my Mum said forgetting me asking the question.

It was as if she didn't want to answer.

I spotted Luke waiting for me at Sarah Jane's. I ran over to him grinning.

Before he could even speak I gave a big hug saying "It's so great to see you again and don't say you have forgotten me. With the brain power of ten thousand humans it's hard to forget".

I let go of him waiting for him to speak.

"You can remember now? Ok, I'm not saying I don't trust you but you could be an alien. What are the names of the rest of the gang?" he said.

I understood perfectly.

"The whole gang consists of you, Sarah Jane Smith, Clyde Langer and Maria Jackson. You met Clyde when the slitheen attacked the school" I replied without stopping.

We started walking to school.

"Why did you forget what happened?" Luke asked.

It was a painful subject but I had to speak sometime.

"After Fraser died, I wanted to forget it all. It was like a burden and I'm so glad I've seen you again. Christopher moved somewhere after Fraser died. I was alone and then he sent a man to meet me instead of himself yesterday. Does he go to the school?" I replied.

Luke nodded.

"He's at school" he said.

After a few moments silence, Luke pointed out something.

"After we'd left, me, Sarah Jane, Clyde and Maria went home but after a few weeks something was wrong. Our two worlds have connected somehow. Thomas Knight doesn't exist anymore" he said.

We arrived at school and I saw Christopher talking to Maria and Clyde. When I saw Christopher I felt angry because he left me. I was not ready to talk to him.

"Can you get Maria and Clyde for me?" I asked.

Once Maria and Clyde joined us I spoke quickly.

"I'm keeping my distance from Christopher. You know, it's great to see you guys again.

"Christopher is doing the same as well. He just told us. He feels bad for leaving you behind" Maria replied.

I shook my head. As much as I was annoyed I wouldn't have said what he'd done was wrong.

"He shouldn't worry about it. We can change the subject now" I sighed.

"Ok, changing the subject. Let's see. What have you been doing the past year?" Clyde asked.

"The moment I arrived home I used my newly developed powers to make myself forget everything to do with Frasers death and the hospital thing too. I remembered this morning thanks to a watch Fraser left me. I opened it and everything came back- all in one night so here I am, back and here to stay. What about you guys?" I asked.

"The usual- helping aliens and stuff" Luke replied.

The school bell rang and Maria joined Christopher as they went into the school.

"Are they going out?" I asked Luke.

Luke gave me a look: confused.

"Going out?" he said.

Clyde helped Luke understand this.

"As in boyfriend/girlfriend way" he explained then he turned to me "no they aren't. They'd make a good couple though".

We went into the school. I was very nervous though. The school was pretty big and I wasn't looking forward to starting my classes.

"You're in my classes, right? Please say you are because I'm freaking out" I sighed.

Clyde gave me a reassuring smile that seemed to calm me- a little.

"You're in mine and Luke's science class first. There's a new teacher after we got loads of substitutes. I miss our old one even if he was a slitheen" he explained.

I laughed weakly. Luke frowned at Clyde.

"He was dangerous though. I take it you found him 'cool'" he said.

Clyde gave him a look.

"Are you kidding? Teachers are not cool in any way. All they want to do is bore other people i.e. us and, well make us sleep through a whole lesson" he laughed.

We arrived at our class and their argument ended. A few of the student saw me and stared for a second then went back to their conversations.

We stood away from everyone else.

"So how have your powers developed?" Luke said quietly for the three of us to hear.

"I can take memories, create sonic waves, make things move and I can still speak telepathically but I'm out of practice because I obviously forgot" I replied quietly.

As I spoke I felt dizzy and grabbed the wall to support me. I could sense something or someone.

Our new teacher arrived and I recognized him right away.

"Does he look familiar?" he said, gesturing towards our teacher.

"The Doctor" I said under my breath as the dizziness passed.

The Doctor arrived at the classroom door and unlocked it. He wore a suit like most male teachers I'd seen and he had a grin on his face. There was never a time he wasn't like this. We approached the classroom door to talk to him as students entered the classroom but he turned to me.

"You must be the new student I was told about, Jenni Bett. I'm your science teacher, Mr Smith and I am taking this class so you're not the only new newbie" he grinned and we walked into the classroom.

He was purposely avoiding Luke and Clyde to me. I mulled over reasons why he would do such a thing as we sat at our table, me sitting with the only people I could trust in this new school. While the Doctor sorted through papers, getting organized Luke, Clyde and I talked about him.

"What sort of name is Mr Smith?" I said.

"The Doctor uses John Smith when he is investigating something or talking to someone" Luke explained.

"Sounds posh, if I have to be honest" I added.

Science, for once was interesting. We did experiments. At the end of class the Doctor made an announcement.

"I have a special class which I have chosen some of this class for. They must head along to Maths five after lunch. Those students are Luke Smith, Clyde Langer and Jenni Bett. It is compulsory so don't skip it and I'll see you then" he said then he let us go.

Before I knew it, it was lunchtime. I was sitting with Maria on a bench outside.

"I think I have a new power" I admitted.

Maria perked up from her sandwich interested.

"Really? What one?" she asked.

I ate a crisp before telling her.

"I pick up on different energies. Luke can explain better than me. I sensed the Doctor. He's here, the new science teacher in fact. Did you get told to go to a special class?" I asked.

Maria nodded. Seeing my expression she lowered her sandwich she was about to bite.

"You too? Me and Christopher have to as well" she said.

"Clyde and Luke as well. Talking of them, where are they?" I said looking at the school grounds.

Maria snorted.

"Luke has joined science club. Christopher as well. Turns out they are good science buddies" she said.

I laughed. Christopher wasn't a huge fan of science as far as I knew but maybe Luke's influence made him like it.

I turned my mind back to the special class. If it was all about investigations I would never get involved. I wanted a normal life and Fraser would want me to have one as well. I hated facing death after what happened to my best friend. He died in a explosion, not exactly a peaceful death and he died to save me. I told Maria this. She looked hurt.

"You'll still hang with us, right?" she asked.

I put my lunch down and gave her a hug.

"Of course I will. I trust you , Luke and Clyde with my life" I said.

After lunch we met Luke, Clyde and Christopher. Clyde being Clyde he stayed behind with Christopher as Maria, Luke and I made our way up to the classroom. The last time I saw the boys they were talking about football.

"I hate sports especially football" Luke said when we reached the first floor.

I laughed.

"I despise every sport" I agreed.

"I fell asleep when Dad watched it and he shouted at the losing team but I didn't hear him" Maria explained.

I sighed.

"Let's change the subject then. What about an escape plan? We don't have to go to this class" I said.

Luke grimaced.

"Too late" he said.

We arrived at Math's 5 and didn't realise it.

"We could still run" Maria suggested quietly when we noticed the classroom door was slightly open.

Luke headed towards the door.

"Let's go in anyway. Any sign of danger, we run" he said.

Maria and I agreed to this. Although it looked like Clyde and Christopher done a runner.

As we approached the classroom I thought I'd heard a voice. It wasn't very clear but I heard it and it was as clear as day.

"Don't avoid him forever" it said, sounding a lot like Frasers voice.

I looked behind me.

"What's wrong?" Maria asked.

I shrugged, seeing nothing.

"Nothing" I replied.

The Doctor let us in the classroom as soon as we walked to the door. We said hello before sitting down. We heard some shouting go towards the classroom. The man, Captain Jack Harkness was dragging a complaining Clyde into the classroom. A young woman in her late 20's dragging Christopher into the classroom too.

They boys joined us as Maria, Luke and I got up. We were in a trap. All five of us went behind the classroom.

"Jenni, let's get everyone behind us. We'll use our powers to protect them" Christopher told me.

I thought about the voice I'd heard.

"The old team is back. Behind us everyone, just as Christopher said" I said.

They did as we told them and I made a ruler float toward me, floating threateningly in front of me. Christopher made an electricity ball.

"Don't be scared. You know I'm the Doctor and you know I wouldn't harm you" the Doctor told us gently.

"So, who are they?" Luke asked gesturing towards Jack and the woman.

"This is Martha Jones. She travels with me and this is Captain Jack Harkness" the Doctor explained.

Jack frowned.

"I've seen Jenni's tough side but you never said anything about powers" Jack told the Doctor.

I made the ruler land back to where I found it and Christopher made his electricity ball disappear.

"We can trust them. They can't hurt us" he said. We walked back to the front of the classroom and sat on the seats.

"There was no point in dragging us here" Clyde snapped.

"You shouldn't have tried to run away" Jack retorted.

Clyde glared at Jack and turned his attention back to the Doctor.

"Does Sarah Jane know you are here?" Luke asked the Doctor.

"No and Clyde, you weren't dragged, you were forced" the Doctor replied.

Everyone except Clyde nearly laughed. He was sulking.

"So why have you really called us here? I doubt it's to do with having a normal conversation. It never is, mind" Maria said, going to business.

"Two worlds have joined together and we have been hoping you would help us find out why this has happened" Jack explained.

I smiled.

"I'm not exactly worried. If the two worlds were not connected I'd stay in this one. I know people here who also know about these powers" I expressed.

"Same here. Fraser died and I don't want us to end up the same way" Christopher agreed.

The Doctor gave us a worried look.

"I got an idea. Why don't the five of us talk in private for a few minutes and decide our decision as a group" Clyde suggested.

"Now that's an idea" Maria smiled.

We went to a corner of the classroom.

"I'm not working with them. They forced me here. It's not cool" Clyde said.

"Well, do you trust the Doctor? The man who helped us a year ago" I said quietly.

"Of course I do. We can trust him. I'm not sure about Jack and Martha though" Clyde replied, glancing at them then turning back to us.

We weren't getting anywhere with our option so we done a vote instead.

"I'll be helping. My reason is because I'm curious as to why the two worlds have suddenly collided" Maria decided.

"I'm with Maria. We can't just ignore this. It's our job to look at these things" Christopher agreed

I was uncertain.

"I don't know. I want to be normal. Whatever decision is made I'm fine with it either way" I said hesitantly.

"I'm not working with them. Sorry" Clyde said.

We turned to Luke. He laughed weakly.

"I'll be helping them" Luke decided after an eternity.

Clyde didn't look happy with this at all. But our decision was finally made. Once we told the Doctor he was happy with it and Martha was happy with it too. Jack looked as if he was in though.

"Not even a smile, Mr Harkness?" I teased.

Clyde laughed and so did Maria.

"You're just kids. Kids with powers" Jack said.

"The three of us have faced slitheen, Gorgons and other monsters" Maria snapped.

"I'm different from other 'kids'. I was grown by the Bane and I've got the brainpower of ten thousand humans. I'm human too" Luke added.

"And me and Christopher nearly died a year ago in a building explosion. Our friend, our best friend died sacrificing himself for us. So don't start judging us till you see what we can do" I explained.

I noticed Luke had a better understanding of things and I felt attracted to him but I put that in the back of my mind. I was sick of people judging me and my friends just because we were young.

"Good point there, Jenni. Give them a chance Jack" the Doctor grinned.

"We're young, ok. But we're braver than anyone our age. Give us a chance" Christopher said using his puppy eyes on Jack.

Jack threw up his hands and looked at all of us.

"Fine. I haven't got a choice anyway" he sighed.

I was getting bored after a short while. Jack, the Doctor and Martha were having a 'quick' discussion and it felt long. I did what I usually did when I was bored- used my powers on little things. I thought about Fraser too. I missed him badly and wanted him to return. For a while I'd felt it was my fault he was dead.

Just before the end of day bell rang the Doctor told us our next meeting time and day.

Let's meet during the weekend at the park near Sarah Jane's. Don't want her to know I'm here yet so we will meet of the Saturday at 2pm. Don't be late" he told us.

I followed Christopher out of the classroom. Maria, Clyde and Luke stayed behind to talk to the Doctor about something.

"Jenni, I'm sorry I left you to deal with Fraser's death. I feel so bad for doing that" Christopher told me.

"It's ok. I wish Fraser was with us. The three of together again taking on the world but there's the two of us now. We will stick together. I'm glad we're friends again" I smiled.

We arrived outside as Clyde, Maria and Luke caught up with us.

"We're off to Mums. Do you want to join us?" Luke asked us.

"Yeah. It's way better than sitting at home" I agreed and Christopher nodded.

The house hadn't changed much since I'd last been there. It was still cluttered with objects from different countries and worlds. The boys were playing the PS3 while Maria and I were in the kitchen having a cup of tea. I kept glancing at Luke as Maria was telling me about her adventures with Sarah Jane.

"There was a factory being run by aliens called the Bane. Luke escaped the place with me and Sarah Jane. The factory exploded after we'd escaped" she was saying.

"So where did you meet Clyde?" I asked.

"At school on our first day. He helped us with the slitheen... you fancy him don't you? You keep glancing in the living room" Maria said excitedly.

I shook my head.

"Clyde's just a friend. I don't fancy him" I disagreed.

Maria searched my face.

"Is it Christopher?" she asked "or Luke..." she added.

She gasped.

"You fancy Luke don't you?" she said a little too loudly.

Luke went into the kitchen. We turned back to our tea looking innocent.

"You called?" he asked.

"No, I saw just saying to Jenni 'look at that fancy teapot" Maria managed to say.

Luke shrugged and went back to the living room. I felt my face burn.

"I don't know. Maybe" I said quietly.

We heard the front door open and Sarah Jane entered the kitchen. She smiled warmly.

"Jenni, it's great to see you" she said.

"Hi Sarah Jane. I can remember what happened last year" I grinned.

Sarah Jane nodded, finally understanding something.

"That's why you didn't seem to recognise Luke and me when we visited you and your Mum" she said.

I smiled "Yeah"

Sarah Jane took me to the window viewing my house. The boys were behind us. A black van was standing outside my house.

"It's been there all day. Men were walking in with objects and coming out" Sarah Jane explained.

My first instinct told me to go home to see if my Mum was ok but I stayed where I was. Two men in black uniforms left my house, went in the van and drove off. My Mum peered at it from the front door anxiously and closed the door.

Mr Smith was calling to Sarah Jane from the attic.

"The Cyloxian meteor shower has been found in the Earth's atmosphere" I could hear.

Maria looked at me apologetically. It was time for me to go. Before Sarah Jane could say anything, I took the words out of her mouth.

"Investigation, I know. I need to head to head home anyway to see if my Mums ok" I said.

"I'll come. We'll see you later" Christopher added.

After saying goodbye me and Christopher headed to my house.

The first thing I noticed was a camera on my ceiling wall in the living room. It was small but noticeable.

"Mum" I called.

My Mum's head appeared from the kitchen. She looked pale for a moment then she looked relaxed.

"Christopher, hi. Jenni, have you made new friends?" She said.

"Yeah there's Maria, Luke and Clyde. They are kinda busy the now. What's with the camera?" I asked pointing at the object on the ceiling.

"Sorry, honey, it's part of my job" my Mum replied.

"They aren't scattered all over the house, are they? I need my privacy" I moaned.

My Mum smiled apologetically.

"There is one in the hallway upstairs, here and the kitchen" she replied.

Christopher and I made our way up to my room. Once we were there we searched for cameras. There was none. Or was there?

"Why can't we help on the investigations Sarah Jane does?" Christopher sighed after we stopped searching.

"Because Sarah Jane doesn't want us to be in danger and her investigations are mostly dangerous" I said tonelessly.

We went out of my room and looked at the camera that faced us from the hallway ceiling. We entered the bathroom and made a plan.

"It seems these are the only cameras we can find so we need to take them out at once. It's going to look suspicious if one goes off at a time" I explained.

"But we might die. It will take a lot of our energy unless we work together" Christopher.

I thought back to my time in the hospital the previous year. Fraser shut them down with his powers he gave us so all we had to do was send out a powerful sonic wave to close them all down.

"If we need to speak we will use our mind speak we do. I know we can do this without dying. Trust me, we're a team and we can survive anything" I smiled, squeezing Christopher arm.

He gave me a determined smile back and we went out of the bathroom to face our enemy, the camera. I felt my sonic wave build instantly and I let it out. It sapped me of my energy and I managed to stay on my feet.

Christopher checked the camera and confirmed it was done.

"That felt good" I admitted.

"Same here" Christopher agreed.

We went downstairs and my Mum was looking at the camera in the living room. It was shut down like the one upstairs.

"Oh my god. What happened?" I asked.

"The camera just stopped working. I'll need to call my boss and ask him what happened, if you don't mind" my Mum replied.

"Yeah, that's fine. We're just going for a walk" I explained.

Christopher and I walked out of the house and decided to go to the park. Once we got there we sat on the swings and I remembered being at it before.

"The last time we were here you and Fraser was fighting. We didn't know if we were to go back to Sarah Jane's and the TARDIS appeared" I sighed.

"I still can't believe he's gone" Christopher said quietly.

I nodded in agreement.

"Me neither. He used his life to save. I said I would go back to that building and I really hoped he would come out but he obviously didn't" I added.

At the hospital, Luke overrode the computer systems and Fraser stayed behind after we were nearly captured to hold our captors back.

"What would you rather have done? You would die if you were still in that building and its better living life in Fraser's name. He will always be our hero" Christopher told me.

"Yeah, I'll agree with that. What do you think of Jack? I've got a suspicious feeling about him and it is not because he is American" I said.

"Maybe you fancy him" Christopher suggested.

I cringed and pretending to throw up.

"Yuk! No way. He is too old, besides I have my eye on someone else and we are perusing that yet. Jack, well I don't trust him and he doesn't believe we are gifted and he thinks we are too young" I said.

"We'll have to trust him anyway. If we have the choice of going back home, a life with Maria, Sarah Jane, Luke and Clyde I'm not leaving. I love it here. It's less boring" Christopher said.

I wasn't surprised. We knew people who fought aliens and we could trust them with our secret powers.

"I'm staying but I won't like Jack completely. Please don't say I fancy him again either" I grinned.

We both laughed.

It was dinnertime when I arrived home. Christopher went back to his house. I was in a happier mood all evening.

The first week of school went quick. The Doctor still taught us science and it was my favourite class. Occasionally Martha and Jack assisted him in class.

Martha was nicer than I thought. She was more trustworthy, unlike Jack who was keeping things in the dark.

I had fun during the week finding opportunities to use my powers. I made a test tube crack enough to spill water on Jacks head in science class. The class were in hysterics.

On Saturday I set out to meet the Doctor with Luke, Maria, Clyde and Christopher. I wanted to use my powers and I planned to use them for fun in school.

"Any ideas to punish Jack?" Christopher asked us.

We'd planned to annoy Jack till he realised that we weren't just kids and we were going to punish him till he admitted it.

"Well I could make all the leaves on these trees spin around him" I suggested.

"I just want to annoy him because he dragged me to that classroom" Clyde said.

We turned to the street near the park. I stopped. The black SUV from earlier was parked next to me.

Wait. Whoever owns that SUV has been spying on us. It has been outside Sarah Jane's at the start of the week. I have seen it wherever I am everyday this week" I explained.

Maria, Luke, Clyde and Christopher all agreed with me and said it was following them too.

"After this meeting we find out who owns it" Luke decided.

We arrived at the park. Martha, the Doctor and Jack weren't the only people at the park. Two men and two women were with them.

"That must be Torchwood" Clyde whispered.

The Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at something and without warning my head felt like it was going to explode. I was forced on my knees and I felt everyone gather around me. I sensed Christopher's pain too. It felt like I was being hit by a hammer a thousand times over.

"Ow! My head really hurts. I think it's the sonic screwdrivers frequency. It's too strong for me because of my telekinetic powers" I cried out.

My headache suddenly cleared. Christopher looked ok apart from the fact that he was a bit pale.

"We aren't telling them about our weakness. If they were evil they could use it against us" Christopher said, his voice gaining strength with every word.

We walked up to the seven adults.

"I thought you weren't going to turn up. You wouldn't want to be late for the first meeting, if I called it a meeting" the Doctor grinned.

I sighed. Was there ever a time the Doctor wasn't cheerful? We cut straight to the chase.

"Doctor, someone is spying on us. There were cameras at Jenni's house but Jenni and Christopher destroyed them. A black SUV is following us around" Maria explained.

Jack noticed our enquiring gazes at the other people.

"This is Gwen Cooper, Ianto Jones, Toshiko Sato and Owen Harper. They are part of my team" he told us.

"Did Jack tell you what happened in science class last week? He was holding a test tube and it cracked and the water from it went all over him. I really can't explain why that would happen" I told his team, laughing.

Everyone started laughing but the Doctor cut us off.

"No he didn't. Now if we can get to the real reason we're here besides funny stories. We have a situation concerning our two worlds colliding" he said.

I sighed, sick of hearing about the worlds colliding. I couldn't care less. I was happy and so was Christopher and the problem didn't need solving. It wasn't everyday you had friends like Maria, Luke and Clyde.

"What is wrong with that? Its not on the news and nobody notices anyway. Clearly, it is nothing worth too much worrying" Christopher disagreed.

"I was afraid of this" the Doctor admitted.

I cut in this time defending Christopher.

"Afraid of someone disagreeing with you? You probably have been too busy sorting this 'problem' to notice but I belong here. So does Chris. When it came to our normal, boring lives we had powers and we couldn't tell anyone about them and that made us feel like freaks. Here, we fit in and we love it" I said.

I smiled, determined. Maria, Clyde and Luke nodded in agreement.

"We are different from everyone in our own special way. I can make sonic waves and control electricity" Christopher said.

"I have the brainpower of ten thousand humans and with Jenni and Christopher it feels like I fit in" Luke said.

Jack and his team talked in private. They thought we were kids who were too young to put our lives in risk. My eyes filled with tears at the thought. The five of us were sitting on a bench waiting for the Doctor to decide whether he was going ahead with our problem.

"I don't like it when people look at us like we don't know anything" Christopher said angrily.

"I'm sure Fraser would want us to make our own decision on where we want to stay. We belong here" I said trying to calm Christopher down.

We were getting a little tired.

"I've decide I'm leaving. I can't handle this right now and I am not being treated like that" I decided.

"We might as well go too. As long as we are happy, we don't do a thing. I feel bad for hiding this from Sarah Jane" Maria agreed.

Luke and Clyde decided to go to. We wanted to go unnoticed so we concocted a plan to get past everyone without them seeing.

"I'll make a blackout happen and Jenni can make noisy objects move about" Christopher suggested.

I liked that plan.

The Doctor turned to us, just as Christopher caused the blackout and I was blinded by the immediate darkness. Sensing the objects around me I made anything noisy move. It was deafening.

The five of moved out of the park unnoticed and I knew I would regret leaving that park one day. The lights went on after a few minutes and I heard someone collapse as this happened.

As my eyes adjusted to the small amount of light, I saw Christopher on the ground.

I was immediately by his side. So were Maria, Clyde and Clyde. We supported him and started to make our way to Sarah Jane's. Suddenly Christopher stiffened. We lowered him to the ground again and I saw his eyes were open but they weren't his usual green ones. They were blood red. When he spoke his voice was his usual but with a slight alien tinge to it.

"Either you and your brainy friend join us or you'll never hear your friend's voice again" he said.

Maria looked in horror while Clyde looked shocked and Luke was looking in awe.

"Join who?" I asked.

Christopher's eyes turned back to normal and he fell unconscious. I shook him and reached into his mind but felt nothing. Turning to the Maria, Luke and Clyde, I shook my head to tell them he wasn't going to wake up.

"I'll call an ambulance" Maria told me.

While she did that, I turned to Luke.

"Someone is after us. We're better off joining whoever that was. We need Christopher" I said shakily.

Luke kneeled next to me.

"We're not giving up yet. Be strong. I believe in you" he said, squeezing my hand.

My Mum, who was walking along the street ran to me in immediate worry. I told her briefly what had happened, besides the red eyes and the warning. Sarah Jane arrived too and went to Luke who must've told her as well, not leaving out details.

"Can I stay at the hospital until they find out what's wrong? I need to tell you something important when I come back" I explained.

An ambulance arrived on the scene and it took Christopher, my Mum, Maria, Clyde, Luke and Sarah Jane to the hospital. Once we were there we were taken to another room to wait for news.

I sat in Luke's arms worried sick. In another way I felt comfortable in Luke's arms because I sort of fancied him but we were good friends and that wasn't going to change.

As I sat there I started to get a slight headache and I shut my eyes. I must've fallen asleep because Luke nudged me awake.

A doctor was sitting on one of the chairs. Christopher's parents were now in the room. His Mums eyes were red and puffy. She'd obviously been crying.

"All of you must be Christopher's parents and friends. I understand you are concerned right now. We done tests on Christopher and we can't find any internal health problems or outer health problems. He is in a coma" the doctor explained.

I gasped and put my head into Luke's shoulder sobbing. Luke hugged me and I didn't want to leave the hug.

Christopher's parents went to see their son first and then Maria, Luke, Clyde and I saw him. I was shocked when I first saw his condition. He had tubes in his arms and he was connected to a machine which showed his life signs. His mouth was covered by a mask and he looked as if he was sleeping.

"Jenni, don't worry. This person or whatever it is isn't going to get us. We haven't lost Chris yet" Luke told me.

"I know" I sighed, not believing.

The next morning I was at home and I was thinking about telling Mum my secret. She was in more danger not knowing and I was dying to tell her it anyway. I was watching Jeremy Kyle when my Mum finally got up and entered the living room. I smiled weakly.

"Mum, I have to tell you something and it can't wait because it could change what you think of me and it would change your life forever" I said.

My Mum gasped.

"You aren't pregnant are you? I will understand if you are" she said.

I laughed and shook my head.

"No, I'm not having a baby. It is something else but you have to promise to not tell anyone even the people at your new job" I explained warmly.

My sat next to me and made the promise.

"I've got powers. Really powerful powers and I have had them for most of my life" I started.

I searched my Mums face for a reaction and I could only see concern.

"I can make objects float or move, create sonic waves and make people forget things by entering their mind" I said.

"Honey I know you are upset about Christopher. This must be a thought brought on" my Mum told me, reminding me of a councilor.

"No, I'm not. Look" I insisted.

I focused on the television remote and made it float into my Mums hand. It shook as the remote touched it and it fell to the ground. My Mum turned as white as a ghost.

"You think I'm a freak, don't you?" I asked, dismayed by my Mums reaction.

"No, I don't. It's so much to take in. My daughter has powers; it's not an everyday hobby of a teenager. How long have you been using your powers for?" my Mum replied shakily.

I laughed weakly.

"I've been using my powers for two years and they have gotten bigger since Fraser died. I think he sent them to me and Christopher because he was like us too. The three of us have powers" I explained.

"Right. Don't worry. I won't tell anyone about you or your friends. Why don't you go to bed? You look exhausted" my Mum told me.

I yawned. My legs nearly gave in on me. I was that tired.

"Good point. I want to see Christopher tomorrow. Is it ok if I go after school? I want to try to get him out of that coma. I don't know how but I'll come up with something. I always do" I said.

My Mum smiled.

"The hospital isn't far from the school. Maria, Luke and Clyde can go with you. Christopher needs his friends and family around him" she told me.

After saying goodnight to my Mum, I went to bed and immediately fell asleep.

A sonic wave woke me up from a fitful sleep. I groggily looked at my alarm clock which read 3am. My ears ached from the sonic wave and I couldn't go back to sleep. I put my light on and looked outside.

In the dark I could see the black van from days before.

Another sonic wave went out and I gasped in pain. I grabbed a pendant and thought of an idea. I put my powers into it and I felt better. I slipped the pendant around my neck. I put my light out and look outside again. I wanted to know who was spying on me.

I grabbed a dressing gown and went out of my room, tiptoeing downstairs. I silently unlocked the back door and walked out into the night. I saw the black SUV and I saw people standing outside it. Before they could see me I hid behind a bin. They were talking.

"This detects active telepathic powers. It picked up something minutes ago but it's gone now" a woman said who I could not identify.

"Does it send out sonic waves when it works?" a voice I identified as the Doctors asked.

"Yes. Why?" the woman asked back.

I heard the Doctor reply.

"It's her weakness. It doesn't kill but it causes her pain. It must have waked her up".

Gwen spoke.

"She has probably gone back to bed. Let's go another day. We have to get Maria, Luke, Clyde, Christopher and Jenni on our side again but they seem to really hate us now. The way they disappeared before" she said.

"Like that's going to happen" I mumbled angrily.

Footsteps approached the bin.

"I thought I'd heard someone speak" came Owens voice.

I shut my mouth and held my breath in. I had to be silent if I didn't want to be caught eavesdropping.

The footsteps died away and I heard car doors open. The SUV drove away and I heard the TARDIS grind away. I stepped out of behind the bin. With a sigh of relief I went back to the house and back to bed.

At 7am, I got up and went to the kitchen for breakfast. My Mum was eating cornflakes at the table.

"Honey, you don't have to go to school today. You can visit Christopher instead" she told me.

"Maria, Luke and Clyde will be concerned if I don't turn up. Whatever made Christopher go into that coma, they'll be concerned that it might have got me too" I said making my breakfast.

After eating I went to my room, changed into my uniform and got ready for school. I started to get a slight headache again from the night before. I put my powers into my pendant and left it around my neck.

When I finally left for school, I looked about for Luke, Maria and Clyde. Luke was outside Sarah Jane's house. I ran over to him and quickly to him about the night before. He asked a few questions then we changed subject.

"Where is Maria and Clyde? I asked, noticing we were missing our two friends.

"Maria is ill and Clyde is already at school" Luke explained in a worried tone.

That is when I noticed he wasn't in uniform.

"Luke, why aren't you in uniform?" I pointed out.

"School's not on. It's being used for a meeting between two organizations which we are investigating. You better get out of your uniform before you go" Luke told me.

Confused, I rushed home and changed. I joined Luke five minutes later.

"What are we investigating?" I asked.

"I'll explain when we meet Clyde" Luke replied.

We arrived at school ten minutes later and met Clyde at the entrance.

"Something is going on here and we need to find out what. Notice anything strange?" Luke explained.

We looked at the gate which was padlocked shut and there was a sign that angered me. "Special Children's Hospital".

"It is always this isn't it?" I moaned.

Luke read the sign.

"This hospital must be for children like you. They experiment on them which is very wrong" he said angrily.

"We have to intervene. If we set the kids free we can prevent this from getting worse" Clyde agreed.

Luke grinned at me.

"That's why we are here. If only there was a way in" he added.

We spied the school entrance.

Without warning I felt light headed. I saw a blue box nearby- the TARDIS! Then my head hurt.

"Oh no, not again" I moaned.

I sat on a nearby bench, clutching my head. Luke and Clyde joined me concerned.

"Sonic device nearby. Lets hurry into the building" I managed to say.

We went back to the front gate and noticed the padlock was open. We opened the gate and snuck inside. I saw the back door entrance and pointed it out to Luke and Clyde. We entered the building through that door and hid behind the vending machine.

"We cannot split up. If one of us is captured or caught we're all in trouble" Clyde whispered.

We heard footsteps approached us. A tall man in a white lab coat walked past us with a boy and girl about our age. The girl had long wavy brown hair and green eyes. The boy had red hair and looked horribly familiar. It was Kyle, one of the boys who was after me and Christopher the year before.

"Dad, I don't like using my powers to control the people you want to control" the girl was saying to the tall man.

"Don't worry. We just need three more kids and you can stop. If only you were like your brother. He helped me last year. Our plan didn't go well but we will succeed this time. I can feel it" the tall man said.

He turned to Kyle.

"Now that you can detect other powers, you can find those kids easily. You will recognize them tomorrow when you start school. You can't miss those kids. One is really brainy and the other two, you may recognize easily and if they see you, you can change your appearance. Don't fail me, son and teach your sister too" he added.

Kyle and the girl walked down the corridor. More footsteps approached. We saw Jack, Martha, the Doctor, Gwen, Toshiko, Owen and Ianto appear in our view. The tall man glared at them.

"You are trespassing" he said testily.

"This is Torchwood. We have a warrant to search this place. Don't mind us. Just get back to your job" Jack snapped, showing a wallet, presumably ID.

I brought my powers out of the pendant and sent out a wave of power. A light flickered. The tall man walked away and everyone else started walking behind him. A device in Toshiko's jacket started beeping and stopped to check it, Gwen joining her. I had to make them aware of our presence. I didn't care if they thought we were too young. I had to tell them about Christopher.

I turned to Luke and Clyde. They both looked determined. They nodded in Toshiko's direction.

The door banged open and shut.

Jack stayed behind to see why they stopped.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"We'll catch you up" Gwen told him.

Jack nodded and walked with the others. When we were sure nobody but Gwen and Toshiko were around we got out of our hiding place. Gwen and Toshiko looked at us surprised.

"What are you doing here?"Toshiko asked.

"Well, we could ask the same. That man is after Luke and I and Christopher is currently in hospital in a coma. We hope we find out why, here so we are investigating" I replied.

"We know something is happening here" Luke added.

Gwen gave us each wristbands quickly.

"Put these on. Nobody will see you. Stick with us" she said.

I put the wristband on and felt strange. I felt lighter like a ghost.

"Hey, are we supposed to see ghosts of children?" I asked Gwen and Toshiko, taking the band off after seeing children walking amongst us.

"We'll talk about that at the Torchwood Hub" Toshiko told me.

I put the band on again. Gwen and Toshiko started walking away. I couldn't see Clyde and Luke so I presumed they were there and followed.

I looked at the children as we walked past them. They looked like ghosts, their eyes lifeless.

Confused, I followed Gwen and Toshiko, gazing at the children. We caught up with Jack, Ianto and Owen. The Doctor and Martha were gone. I anxiously looked behind me. I still couldn't see Luke and Clyde. I sent them each a text quickly and went up some stairs, curious. I liked doing my own thing at times. I reached a room titled "the nurses office". Inside I could see two nurses sitting beside a boy who looked absolutely petrified.

They took the boy out of the room and took him to another room. Inside it I could see children lying on beds unconscious. They were attached to machines. I saw the boy lie on a bed. He was shaking, his eyes darting from nurse to nurse in fear. I got a fright as someone knocked into me. I saw the man from earlier who was with Kyle. Torchwood were behind him. From what I could see Jack was clearly annoyed and he wasn't hiding it well.

"Why do you do this?" he asked the man.

"We are here to cure children of abilities that make them outcasts in this world. We follow a simple procedure. We put the children into a deep sleep and let them rest and we give them the cure as they are sleeping" the man explained.

They entered the room and approached the boy. The man produced a needle and put it into the arm of the boy. He grew limp. As they attached him to a machine like the others in the room I knew I had to go. I felt physically sick at the treatment.

I ran out of the room. I did not want to end up like him. I passed several rooms seeing the same sight. I saw a little girl and stopped to talk to her.

"Help me. Nobody can see and I'm in a bed" she told me.

She pointed into a nearby room and I saw her lying there.

"I don't know if I can help you but I must know. Do you have a power?" I asked her gently.

"Yes, I have. I can predict the future and in one of my visions I saw you talking to a girl and four boys" she told me.

She faded away. Tears of despair entered my eyes. Those kids needed my help but I needed to know how. I jumped as somebody crashed into me. I turned round and saw Martha looking confused, wandering who she nearly knocked over. Being invisible really had down falls.

The Doctor and Martha stood at the door of the rooms. The Doctor brought out his sonic screwdriver. He was about to open the door with it until I used my powers. It flew out of his hand onto the floor. Toshiko and Jack joined them.

"Is Jenni, Clyde or Luke here? Toshko asked them.

"I'd say Jenni is here judging by the movement of the sonic screwdriver. Not sure about Luke and Clyde though" the Doctor grinned, picking up the sonic from the floor.

I looked around and saw a camera. I sent out a telepathic message to the device in Toshiko's hand.

"There are cameras around here so I can't reveal myself. See you outside the building" I sent.

I ran out of the building and saw Luke and Clyde near the school entrance. They looked relieved to see me once I'd taken the band off.

"Did you see those children?" Luke asked me.

"I did. I spoke to one of them. She only asked for help. They look like they are close to death" I explained.

"That could be like you and Luke if we don't do anything. We have to free those kids and close that place down" Clyde said.

Torchwood, Martha and the Doctor were walking out of the building.

"I'm not sure about them" Luke admitted.

"Don't worry, Luke. If they attack us I can use my powers against them even if it is three against seven" I sighed.

Jack was on the phone when he and everyone else were next to us again.

"We'll work with you but don't boss us around and we won't run away" I said.

"I'm smarter than every one of you. Don't treat me and my friends as children. We're going to shut down that hospital and nobody is going to stop us" Luke said bravely.

"We're not trying to stop you but I have noticed Maria and Christopher are not here" the Doctor queried.

"Maria is ill and Christopher is in hospital" Clyde said.

I had to at least try to wake Christopher soon. I needed to be with him at the hospital.

"He's in a coma. I don't understand how but we maybe should visit the hospital. Maybe now. He needs people around him" I said indicating to Luke and Clyde.

"Your Mom called. She said you will have to go home right away. She said a friend of yours is staying, Kaz I think is staying for a few weeks" Jack explained.

I filled with annoyance. This "friend" Kaz made things complicated now. She was staying over and we both hated each other, well I hated her. She ditched me when I was at school years back. I now had a reason to not go home right away. Luke and Clyde had to go back to Sarah Jane's.

"In that case I will go to the hospital. Luke, can you tell my Mum, if you see her that I am at the hospital? Kaz and I don't talk. I'll see you later" I told Luke.

He nodded. I started running. In fifteen minutes I was at the hospital. I was given directions to Christopher's room and in that room I watched over him.

"I wish you were speaking again. I'm in more trouble. Me and Luke are in trouble" I said sadly.

I felt a faint whisper nearby. It felt familiar and it told me to close my eyes. I did so and felt and rush of air. I opened my eyes and saw Christopher standing at his house. Wandering how I'd got there, I walked to him.

"Where are we? This can't be your house because unless I'm imagining things, you are in a coma" I said.

"This is where people in comas go. It's between alive and dead. If I walk one direction I will die and if I walk the other I will waken but that way is blocked so I'm stuck. I could either die or stay in this cursed coma" Christopher explained.

I looked around. It looked like Ealing. I followed Christopher into his house. It looked the same as I could remember but everything felt fuzzy as if I was underwater.

"This man wants me and Luke and our secret is in danger once again. An old friend is staying over for a few weeks she will be around me most of the time. As far as my Mum is concerned we are still friends" I explained.

"The answer is to not show your abilities to anyone even if they seem trustworthy" Christopher replied.

Tears filled my eyes.

"That will be easy for me but what about that friend" I added keeping my voice steady.

"Spend lots of time with Luke, Maria and Clyde. Show her you cannot speak to her. It's not Kaz is it? She's the only person I know you really hate" Christopher said grinning.

I nodded.

"I shouldn't be telling you my problems like they are massive. You have the worst situation. You are stuck here. As bad as it sounds it feels better in here away from things at home but I need to get you out of this" I gasped.

Christopher hugged me and gripped my hand.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine here and you go back to what you do best. Keep fighting, eh? I know you can save me, you just need to believe it. I will see you soon" he told me.

I saw a bright light. I opened my eyes and I saw the face of a nurse. I lifted my head from Christopher's bed.

"Visitor hours are over" she told me.

"Ok, thanks" I said and got up.

My hand still tingled from when Christopher held it. I walked out of the hospital. My Mum was there waiting on me.

"Hiya. I guessed you were here. I saw you were with Christopher earlier so I waited. Is it ok if you share a room with Kaz?" my Mum asked.

I looked to see if anyone was around. When I was sure there wasn't I lowered my voice to a whisper and told my Mum and white lie.

"Mum, I have powers and they could be active when I'm sleeping. Kaz is not my friend either. I will be happier if I'm a few doors away from her if she is in the guestroom".

"Fine. She can have the guestroom. I am only agreeing because you have powers. You will have to get used to her being around for a while and you might have to talk at some point too" Mum told me.

"Will not" I said and went into the car.

My Mum was sitting at the front of the car and so was Kaz. She didn't look any different from the last time I saw her. To me, she was an enemy I had to avoid.

There was a silence on the way back. It felt awkward. To my relief my phone rang.

"Talk to me" I said answering.

Marias voice was on the other side of the phone.

"Hey" Maria said.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her.

"Better thanks. Luke told me about your friend. Now we have a problem" she replied.

I smiled.

"Don't worry. I have a plan. I'll tell you tomorrow at school. Luke isn't going to like it. I saw Christopher today. No changes yet but I spoke to him" I said choosing my words carefully.

Maria knew what I was talking about and didn't ask questions on what he said.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow" Maria said brightly and we both hung up.

I put my phone in my pocket and rested my head against the chair.

"How is Christopher doing?" my Mum asked me.

"Still no change. I talked to him in an attempt to wake him but nothing worked" I said.

"Aw I'm sorry. Kaz, we're talking about Christopher. He used to go to yours and Jenni's school" my Mum told Kaz.

I shut my eyes slightly jealous. Kaz didn't deserve the attention she was getting.

"I wasn't aware him and Jenni were friends" Kaz said.

"That's because I moved on. You ditched me, it has consequences" I snapped losing it.

"Jenni! Don't be rude" my Mum said.

I sighed.

"I'm sorry. I'm just tired. I'm going to bed once we get back. I'll need my energy back for school tomorrow and another visit to the hospital with Maria, Luke and Clyde. We need him badly" I said.

My Mum nodded, understanding.

We arrived home and I went to my room. Some boxes were still unpacked. I opened one of them and picked out a photograph album. The photographs were from my twelfth birthday party right after Kaz ditched me. Me, Christopher and Fraser went to a theme park that day. I knew I'd have great times with Maria, Luke and Clyde when all our problems were over.

Before then, Kaz and I were friends but that was what I thought at the time. As time flew by after we fell out I realise she wasn't a friend at all. When it was just the two of us alone she was nice but when we were surrounded she'd bully me. In the end I was glad to be away from her but now that she was back I wasn't happy.

Thinking back on my plan, I knew Luke wouldn't like it. He would have to act less smart which he'd find very difficult and I wouldn't use my powers. I put the album and settled into bed.

During the night I stirred as my head started throbbing. I woke up and knew there was a sonic device nearby. I got up and put on my dressing gown and went downstairs slipping out of the front door silently.

I saw the Doctor and Martha nearby waiting on something, or someone. I walked over to them.

"Were you calling me?" I asked.

"Yes. We need to show you something" the Doctor replied pocketing his sonic screwdriver.

I yawned.

"Don't you realise what time it is?" I snapped.

"It'll be quick" Martha said.

I saw the TARDIS and reluctantly followed the Doctor and Martha to it and we went inside. It hadn't changed from the last time I saw it. The pillars and buttons were the same in their futuristic style.

The Doctor was at the main pillar pushing a few buttons and he pointed to a screen.

"Watch this" he said.

I saw a video playing. It showed me, Luke Clyde, Maria and Christopher and Fraser at the hospital from a year back. We were in the corridor when Fraser had stayed back to help us.

"I really don't want to see this" I said turned to the Doctor.

My eyes turned to the screen again.

"You guys get out of here" Fraser said in the video.

"You are coming with us" I was yelling back.

I saw Christopher drag me out of the cameras view and everyone else left except Fraser. I kept watching. Two figures appeared; grabbed Fraser and they all disappeared. The video stopped.

"That's impossible. This video has been tampered with" I mumbled in disbelief.

"It's not. This is real" Martha said.

I shook my head backing from the screen.

"Fraser is dead. Or could be alive? It is possible" I gasped.

I felt myself welling up

"Maybe you should go to bed and sleep on it. It might have sunk in by then. We will talk tomorrow" the Doctor said softly.

I nodded, some tears falling. When I walked out of the TARDIS the tears flowed and I couldn't stop crying. I couldn't tell if it was happiness or sadness. I went back to bed and eventually fell into a fitful sleep.

The next morning I was telling Luke and Clyde about the discovery. They were as stunned as I was.

"Fraser can't be alive" Maria said.

"The video had two people grabbing him and disappearing. Those evil scientists must have him" I said.

Luke turned to me.

"What's the plan for today?" he asked.

"Well, I thought if you don't want to be recognised you can act as if you have the brainpower of a average teenager. As for me, I'll hide my powers in my pendant" I explained.

To my surprise Luke was ok with the plan. I was even more surprised at his suggestion.

"Let's hang out with the boy and the girl" he said.

"Why? They are looking for you" Maria responded.

Luke frowned.

"We will be the last people they will suspect. Kyle has probably forgotten Jenni too" he replied.

Maria nodded, unconvinced.

Once we arrived at the school we met Clyde who was talking to Jack. I was a little surprised because I knew Clyde didn't like Jack much. We walked to them. Jack greeted us.

"Gwen told me you were investigating the hospital yesterday" he said.

I looked at the building that was closed off which was the hospital.

"I don't want to talk to it. We are next to it. People could be listening" I said lowering my voice.

"I don't want to put you in danger. You could end up taken if you keep going the way you are" Jack told us.

Luke, Clyde, Maria and I exchanged frowns.

"We have been in more danger than this" Clyde argued.

"Me, Luke and Clyde have faced slitheen and we have been in space before" Maria added.

I felt left out and thought of something to say.

"Me, Luke, Clyde, Maria and Christopher escaped a building which was going to explode" I finished.

We glared at Jack. I felt at ease when the Doctor arrived.

"It's true" he said.

Following him was the last person we thought would be involved in our investigation.

"Sarah Jane?" I gasped.

"Mum, we can explain" Luke panicked.

Sarah Jane smiled.

"Don't worry. The Doctor has told me everything" she told us.

Jack turned to us.

"Ok, you have made your point but I was only telling you..." Jack said.

"Hey, save the humiliation and please do not continue. We have to keep going with this investigation" Clyde grinned.

The school bell range and Maria, Luke, Clyde and I went into the school. We could see the adults laughing amongst each other. Once we arrived at our registration class we saw Kyle and his sister talking in a corner of the classroom. We joined them.

"So I suppose you are the new students here?" Luke asked casually.

Kyle didn't seem to recognise me. The last time I'd seen him he was in the hospital before it exploded.

"I'm Kyle and this is my sister Carrie. Who are you" Kyle replied.

"Luke Smith" Luke said.

"Maria Jackson".

"Clyde Langer"

"Jenni Bett" I introduced.

Luke, Maria and I left Clyde to talk to Kyle and Carrie. We sat at another table.

"How desperate do you think those people are to find us?" I asked grimly.

"Sending kids at our age to school isn't too desperate. There must be another plan involved" Luke replied.

I was about to speak when the school tannoy started to announce the school announcements. There was the usual one and a new one which sent shivers down my spine.

"All students in fourth year will be tested on their IQ. This will determine their school level and we will be using lie detectors to make sure no-one lies" the tannoy announced.

Luke looked worried.

"Now that's extreme. Luke, they are after you first" Maria hissed.

Clyde joined us. He too looked worried.

"Would class 4B2 go down to the assembly hall?" we heard the tannoy announce.

I got really worried. Our class was going to be called next.

"I read if you were tired you wouldn't be able to think well so I stayed up late last night and today I won't be as smart" Luke explained to us.

There were bags under his eyes.

"Let's test that theory. How do you spell raxacoricofallapatorious?" Clyde asked.

"That's too easy. R-a-x-a-c-o-r-i-c-o-f-a-l-a-p-a-t-o-r-i-o-u-s" Luke grinned.

"You got most of it right except you missed out one letter but that is a good sign" Maria said.

Just then the bell rang. Maria and I went to biology. Martha took the class. We watched a video and I used my time to think of a plan. I couldn't think of one but I knew I could intercept the lie detectors for a short time.

We were called down to hall. We met Luke and Clyde inside the hall. I could see about twelve booths and students were going inside them.

"If only we could prevent Luke's lie detector working" Clyde said.

"Leave that to me. Luke, we both need to go in at the same time so I can intercept the lie detector. I will pretend I'm ill and about to faint so as I sit out I will use my powers. I might even pretend to faint and as they try to wake me I'll send out the signal which will mess up the lie detector" I explained.

"I'll suggest you do the not well thing. You might get embarrassed fainting" Maria suggested.

I nodded. A woman in a white jacket let us in the hall and someone else explained what was going to happen. The woman who let us in took me to a booth and I sat in a seat. She was fiddling with a machine I presumed was the lie detector. I gripped my stomach.

"Can I sit out for a few minutes? I'm feeling a little sick" I explained.

The woman let me out of the booth and as I sat I looked at the one Luke was in. I sent out a sonic wave to it and after a few minutes I went into mine again.

Half an hour later I met Maria, Luke and Clyde outside the hall.

"It worked" Luke said.

Without warning someone grabbed me and I looked behind me. I saw Fraser. His usual kind blue eyes were full of evil and darkness. I struggled in his grip.

"Fraser, let me go" I mumbled avoiding his eyes and waiting for Luke, Maria and Clyde to help me.

Strangely they were gone!

"Aren't you happy I'm alive? You can now meet my new friends" Fraser sneered.

I cried out in fear and struggled more. A strange buzzing filled the air and I wasn't able to respond to it. It was the Doctor calling to me but I could hear the sonic around me.

With one final push I felt Fraser let me go and I saw a bright light and it was getting bluer.

Someone was looming over me when I opened my eyes. I saw the sonic in front of my eyes followed by its owner. He turned it off and he looked at me with concern.

"What happened?" I asked weakly.

I felt the cold floor beneath me.

"Well Martha, Jack and I were going into the hall when everyone collapsed including you. Are you all right?" the Doctor replied.

I sat up.

"I guess I am. I hope they haven't got Luke" I sighed.

I stood and looked in the booth Luke was in but it was empty!

"No, they've got him" I moaned.

Maria who was nearby got up and saw my upset expression.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"They have Luke. I followed my plan but I didn't expect everyone to faint including us. It's my entire fault he is gone" I cried looking at the ground.

"Don't worry. It's not your fault. Luke is strong. He will find a way to contact us" Clyde said joining us.

I saw pupils getting up confused and wandering how they landed on the ground. Jack handed out cups of water to them while Martha checked they weren't hurt.

"School is cancelled for the rest of the day. Just head home and don't wait for anyone" Jack told everyone excluding us.

Sarah Jane entered the hall and Martha told her about Luke. I sat on a bench next to Clyde feeling down, guilty and also scared.

Jack was putting the cups of water away. Feeling thirst I attempted to take one but Jack held the cup away.

"You give one to everyone else" I protested.

"They were laced with retcon. One drink and you forget what happened today and we don't want that to you" Jack explained.

I frowned.

"I'd give anything to forget. After this is over I am going to avoid anything to do with aliens. My powers are causing too many problems and they can't protect my friends" I mumbled.

Maria sat beside me.

"Let's go home. We'll rest on it and build a plan in the morning. Whoever has Luke, they won't kill him. Tomorrow is Saturday" she smiled weakly.

All three of us got up to leave but Jack stopped us.

"Why don't we track down Luke at Torchwood today? It's based in Cardiff and you'll be home by four" he suggested.

Maria, Clyde and I agreed to go to Torchwood. We went out of the school with Jack, Sarah Jane, Martha and the Doctor and walked to a black SUV, a familiar one. It was the same one we identified before.

"Jack, have you been spying on us?" I asked suspiciously.

"Luke said he saw a SUV just like this one" Sarah Jane added.

"It will be explained at Torchwood" Jack said.

We went into the SUV. Maria, Clyde and I sat in the back. The Doctor and Martha sat in the middle and Jack and Sarah Jane were in the front. Jack started driving.

I suddenly felt like headed within a few minutes and shut my eyes. When the light headedness subsided I opened my eyes. I was in my room at Bannerman Road.

I grew confused and I realised I'd either fell asleep or fainted again. I guessed I'd fainted when I saw Maria and Clyde beside me with the same confused expressions.

"Where are we and how did we get here?" Maria asked.

"My room and we might've fainted again. I'm not waking up" I explained.

I pinched my arm and nothing happened.

"The last thing I remember is being in the SUV then appearing here. I felt weird" Clyde said.

"Lightheaded?" I added.

Clyde nodded. So did Maria.

We heard a buzzing nearby.

"The Doctor knows! He is using the sonic screwdriver to wake us up but it's not working. It usually gives me headaches" I said getting up.

Maria and Clyde stood as well.

"He will work something out. He always does. We have to be patient. Try the door" Maria said.

I went to my door and tried to open it. It wouldn't budge.

"We're stuck" I sighed.

I sat on my bed and thought hard.

"This feels weird. If Luke was here he would know what to do" Clyde frowned.

"I have a theory. We have to focus on the last thing us saw- the SUV and hopefully we will be there" I said.

"We'll try that" Maria said.

We all sat on the bed and. I shut my eyes and imagined the SUV- Sarah Jane and Jack in the front and Martha and the Doctor in middle. I remembered the comfy seats and the belt around my neck. I felt them this time and the buzzing was now making ears ache.

"Doctor, I'm awake. Can you please stop with the sonic screwdriver?" I groaned.

The buzzing stopped and I opened my eyes. I was still in the SUV. Maria and Clyde were waking beside me.

"What is up with us today?" Clyde groaned.

Jack spoke from the front.

"You are not the only ones. Every child and teenager is going through the same thing. As well as finding Luke, we need to find a way to stop you three fainting" he said.

"And the rest of the world is worrying" I mumbled quietly.

For the rest of the journey I didn't speak. I looked outside thinking about Luke and feeling annoyed by recent events. I wanted a normal life which was alien free but it wasn't easy when you were around the people I knew. I felt I fitted in which made my decision more difficult.

The SUV eventually stopped and we were parked outside a waterfall in a huge square.

"Where are we?" Clyde asked.

We got out of the SUV.

"This looks like Canary Warf" Sarah Jane replied.

"This can't be Torchwood. There's no large T on any building" I added.

Jack grinned and told us Torchwood was underground.

We looked as two women stepped towards us. The Doctor looked stunned.

One of the women had long, red hair in her thirties and the other had blond hair and she was in her twenties.

"Doctor, you might recognise these women. We tracked them down to get help with our problem" Jack told the Doctor.

The Doctor didn't speak.

"Rose, Donna, these are the kids we were talking to you about- Jenni here has powers. Maria and Clyde hunt aliens with Sarah Jane. Luke is usually here but he's been taken and we need to find him and Christopher is in a coma in hospital" Jack explained.

I was surprised by the Doctors speechlessness. I felt faint again and gripped the SUV for balance.

"I met Rose once. She's really friendly. She is the younger woman" Sarah Jane told us.

"What about Donna?" I asked.

"I've never met her. I suppose she travelled with the Doctor before. The Doctor is surprised. Four of his companions are here. It must be hard to take in" Sarah Jane replied.

Jack led us to an unnamed entrance and it led us to a metal circular door. Alarms blared as it opened and behind it was a base. One area had a few computers and there were other areas like a medical area and a main office and a science lab. The stairs were made of metal leading to the medical area and the walls were covered in brick.

"So this is Torchwood" I thought impressed.

Jack went to a computer desk Toshiko was sitting at and gave her instructions.

"Jenni, Clyde, Maria, Rose and Donna, come with me. Doctor, Sarah Jane, you help Tosh with tracking" Jack said.

Jack took us to another part of Torchwood which I presumed was the medic bay. Owen was there.

"Jack, I got the machine ready" Owen told Jack.

I gulped. Three seats were next to each other. A headset and screen was beside each seat.

"Sit down then" Owen said to Maria, Clyde and I.

I sat down and so did the other two. I looked at the headset worriedly.

"That's not going to hurt me, is it?" I asked cautiously.

"Yeah it looks like one of those things you use in prison" Clyde pointed out.

"You watch too much TV" Maria said.

Owen explained that the headsets were harmless and they would find out why the cause of the fainting. He put the headsets on us and powered up a machine.

I turned to see what it looked like but I saw my bed instead.

"Not again" I moaned.

I turned to my door. Perhaps I could try to open it. I found it wasn't opening so I decided to use my powers against it. I used a force of power on it to force it open. In fact it flew open. I saw a corridor outside my room. Someone stood in it- Luke.

"Luke!" I called.

Luke turned to me.

"Where am I? The last thing I remember is being carried out of the school hall. I wasn't out cold like everyone else but I was close to it. Everyone was out" he said.

"Every kid in the world is fainting, me included. I don't know why but Torchwood will find out that" I said looking at the corridor last but relieved to see Luke.

Suddenly Luke disappeared. I wasn't in the corridor anymore. Not even Torchwood. I was in my old school in Alloa in the lunch hall with Fraser and Christopher.

"Jenni, are you all right? You said you were starving" Christopher laughed.

"Christopher, this isn't real. You're in a coma in hospital" I explained recovering from my confusion quickly.

Everything felt real. I felt comfortable but I knew my real life was with Maria, Clyde and Luke.

"That is true but this life is better. No aliens or worries" Fraser told me.

I felt a jolt hit me and I fell into darkness.

"This isn't real" I mumbled.

Suddenly I was aware of sitting in a chair in what I knew was Torchwood. I opened my eyes slightly and saw a light hitting me

"How do I know this isn't another figment of my imagination trying to convince me that things are real?" I said.

"You are in Torchwood in realty and you are cured" Owen said.

I opened my eyes and saw a band on my arm.

"What is that?" I asked.

Maria and Clyde were awake too, not bothering to touch their bands.

"Jenni , that band is stuck on your own. You wanna know how?" Owen grinned.

"No thank you or I will end up fainting without help" I grimaced.

"Well, all of you do not try to take those off. It will be painful and it is the only thing that is not making you collapse like the other kids. I have added a tracer to it in case you are in danger" Owen explained quickly.

I could not believe Owen made the bands that quick while I was trapped in an unreal world of visions.

"How long were we out for?" Clyde asked.

"Nearly two hours. I had to work fast. Your life signs were dropping a little and you wouldn't wake like before. All the kids in world are slipping into comas. Around a fifth of the children are. That band is preventing you from ending up the same way" Owen said regretfully.

I had a sudden thought. If Christopher was in a coma he might just waken.

"Can you make one more? If these bands work on us they might work on Christopher" I suggested.

"It might work. I'll start on one right away. You guys join Jack's getting to know everyone lunch" Owen said.

Maria, Clyde and joined everyone else in a large office. There were sandwiches around a table which everyone was sitting around but I found I wasn't hungry. I missed Luke badly and I was too worried to eat.

I looked at the band Owen put on my arm. It was big for a normal band and I knew people would wander what it was but I knew it was important to keep it on.

Everyone was talking at the table except Maria, Clyde and I. I was unsure whether to trust anyone even those at the table so UI decided to speak in private with Maria and Clyde about it.

"Maria, Clyde, we need to speak in private for one minute" I told my friends.

We went outside the room.

"I know we should trust Jack and everyone else but I still don't know" I admitted to them.

"Same here. We miss Luke and Christopher. I hate being ignored. We should make a plan but first we should tell them what we have faced" Clyde suggested.

"They already know and it would sound weird. We are younger than them" Maria sighed.

I was daydreaming for a second, making the lights dim slightly with my powers. Owen was heading to the office when he stopped and joined us holding a box.

"Why are you not in there?" he asked.

"Erm, too overwhelming" Maria said.

"It was very busy and I felt a little sick" I added.

Owen laughed.

"You are terrible at lying. I can see past it. You feel left out because you are younger than all of us. Jack is going to work on plan with everyone including you to rescue your friend" he said.

We went back into the office and sat down as planning began. The Doctor and Jack stood in front of a screen which was projecting a computer screen. It showed the building next to our school.

"Right, we need to search and rescue Sarah Jane's son Luke Smith in that building" the Doctor asked.

"Why him?" Rose asked.

Jack nodded towards us.

"His friends can explain that and so can Sarah Jane" he said.

All attention was on us.

"Luke was grown in a factory and he was given the brainpower of ten thousand humans" Sarah Jane explained.

That makes him really smart and for that reason whoever has him could transfer that to another person" Clyde added.

The building on the screen changed and it showed a picture of Luke. My heart started beating a thousand times like it was going to burst from my chest.

"How are we going to get into the building? I mean, if we had passes to enter it with, it would make it a lot easier" Donna said.

The Doctor looked worried. I noticed he looked from Donna to Rose to Martha and finally to Sarah Jane.

"Some of you might not agree with it but we should meet tomorrow at Sarah Jane's, if that's ok with her" Jack suggested.

"That's fine. I just want to find my son alive and well" Sarah Jane smiled.

"At two after lunch all of us will be at Sarah Jane's. No excuses" Jack said.

Before we left Owen gave me the box containing Christopher's band.

Jack dropped Maria, Clyde and I at the hospital and a nurse took us to his room. She looked suspiciously at the box and I made up a white lie.

"This is our last hope of waking him. It is his favourite item" I explained innocently.

The nurse smiled and let us in the room. When she left I spoke to Christopher.

"Torchwood made something that might just bring you back to us. It is our last hope" I told him.

He looked as if he was sleeping.

"We need your help in finding Luke" Maria breathed.

I gave Clyde the band Owen made and he placed it on Christopher's arm.

Nothing happened at first then after a few moments he started stirring. Clyde called for a nurse.

By the time the nurse arrived Christopher looked as if he was in a coma again. I looked at him all hope gone.

"Don't be sad. You should be happy. You're friend is in a little shock. He won't be used to his eyes being open. He should be fine in a few hours" the nurse smiled.

Some doctors removed all the machinery from Christopher and he looked like he was only sleeping without the machinery.

Maria held his hand.

"Squeeze my hand if you still know us" she said.

I couldn't tell if Christopher had done what Maria asked him but to my delight she nodded.

"He's with us and he does remember us" she said smiling, tears forming in her eyes.

The nurse left us. I went outside the hospital to make a quick phone call to my Mum to let her know I'd be back late. Her mobile went to voicemail so I left a message.

"Mum, I'll be back around nine o'clock tonight. Christopher has just waked up and he needs me, Maria and Clyde to help him. I'll see you later, bye" I said and hung up.

I went back into the hospital and went to the reception desk.

"How can I help you?" the receptionist asked me.

"I was wandering if you had a boy admitted anytime recently. He is fourteen, has brown hair, blue eyes and he is very tall. I need to find him" I explained describing Luke.

The receptionist didn't answer at first and she saw my worried expression. The reception started typing into her computer and after a few moments she looked at me.

"No, there is nothing sorry. Maybe he is at another hospital" she said.

I went back to Christopher's room.

"Is he improving?" I asked.

Maria, who was at Christopher's bed before I left the room, was sleeping in a seat in a corner of the room. Clyde was looking at Christopher.

"Maria just nodded off" he said.

I decided to see if Christopher was able to speak telepathically.

"Can you please send me a message telepathically?" I asked his sleeping form.

I felt something brush against my mind and that was all I felt.

The nurse told us that Christopher was sleeping after half an hour to get energy. I was willing to wait but I was so tired. I rested my head on Christopher's bed and shut my eyes.

I suddenly felt someone touched my shoulder and I jumped awake. I was surprised to see Christopher sitting up and smiling and awake! I hugged him tightly. I missed his voice and I wanted to see him awake which he was. Letting go of him I woke Maria and Clyde up who were sleeping.

"Sorry about earlier" Christopher said when he got two more hugs.

"That's fine. It is great to have you back with us and you missed a lot of events. We met Rose and Donna at Torchwood in Cardiff" I explained smiling.

"The Rose Tyler and Donna Noble?" Christopher gasped.

I nearly laughed at Christopher's enthusiasm.

"We don't know if it is them but you should've seen the Doctors reaction. Complete shock" Maria said.

"I know. They used to travel with the Doctor in the TARDIS. So I suppose you are working with Torchwood now?" Christopher asked his enthusiasm fading.

We nodded.

"They're not bad. They made us bands to stop us fainting. We each have one. All the kids in Britain are fainting. That is what woke you up thanks to Owen. But we need to find Luke" Clyde explained.

Christopher looked confused then worried. He was good friends with Luke and things were overwhelming enough.

"Luke was taken away at school today. We couldn't stop it happening. We fainted like everyone else. We spent afterwards planning his rescue with the Doctor, Martha, Sarah Jane, Rose, Donna, Gwen, Owen, Toshiko, Ianto and Jack" Maria said.

Christopher's face fell and he was devastated. I bit my lip. We pushed it too far telling him about Luke. He had just woken from a coma. He would be in a fragile state. He lightened up a little.

"We've got a team behind us. The rescue won't fail. When are you meeting next?" he asked his voice strengthening.

"Tomorrow at Sarah Jane's" I explained.

It was good to see Christopher but I never liked seeing him upset about things.

"I'll be out of hospital tomorrow morning. I'll be well enough to walk so I can come to the meeting" Christopher confirmed.

I smiled. Maria and Clyde looked at the door of the room clearly none too pleased. Christopher looked in disbelief.

"Is that Kaz?" he asked.

"Why do you hate her?" Maria asked as I saw Kaz outside the room.

I quickly told her and Clyde why and we turned away from the door.

"What a cow" Maria said quietly.

"Tell me about it" I added.

My Mum entered Christopher's room. Kaz stayed behind.

"How are you doing?" she asked Christopher.

"I'm very well. I was just saying I was coming home tomorrow" Christopher replied politely.

I felt a shooting pain up my arm. Obviously Maria and Clyde felt it too because they flinched.

"We'll see you at Sarah Jane's. Do you want one of us to come for you?" Clyde suggested.

"I'd like that. Jenni, you can come for me if you want" Christopher said.

I nodded.

"Sure. I'll do that. I'll collect you around half one" I explained.

After saying goodbye we left Christopher to rest and left his room. I felt another twinge of pain up my arm and realised it was the band that was making my arm hurt.

I looked at it and noticed a phone logo on a screen. We moved away from my Mum and Kaz and to a quiet place so we wouldn't be heard. I pressed a random button on the band and the phone logo disappeared.

A voice crackled on the band then it got clearer. It sounded like Owen.

"Is that you Jenni?" he asked.

"Erm, yeah. You didn't explain there was a phone on our bands or the fact it caused shooting pains up our arms" I said in reply.

"We've found Luke. We have found his trace in a science base in Cardiff" Owen told us.

"That's great. Can we talk about that at Sarah Jane's tomorrow? We're in a hospital at the moment and we don't want to cause suspicion" Maria said.

Owen laughed at something.

"Yeah, see you then and the pains you get are a good sign. When we call you it's like a ringtone. I'll explain the band properly tomorrow "Owen responded and he hung up.

I laughed weakly.

"Pains are a good sign? Like he knows how that feels" I said light-heartedly.

My Mum gave Maria and Clyde a lift home. I went to bed as soon as Ii got back.

I was happy to speak to Christopher normally again but I was more worried about Luke. I wandered what he was going through. I guessed he would be trapped in a claustrophobic room being forced to show his intelligence.

"Don't worry Luke. We'll get you back" I whispered determined,

I sat on my bed, really worried.

"Are you ok?" someone asked me.

I thought it was my Mum until I looked to my door and saw Kaz.

"I'm fine" I snapped.

"What's wrong with you? You are so mysterious and secretive. The Jenni I saw at the hospital was happy, like s she was not hiding anything. When we were friends you never hid secrets" Kaz exclaimed.

"I can't tell you. If I did you'd freak out and I don't really trust you anyway" I explained.

I got up and walked out of my room to the stairs. I turned round and heard an object fall in my room due to my powers.

I went to the living room and joined my Mum.

"Something horrible happened today and it's my entire fault" I said sadly.

"What is it, honey?" my Mum asked concerned.

I took a deep breath.

"At school Luke was captured by some evil people. I couldn't stop it. I fainted like all the kids and there is something else you should know. The same people are after me" I explained.

"It is not your fault Luke was taken. You can get him back. What is your plan?" my Mum asked softly

I shrugged.

"No idea. At Sarah Jane's tomorrow we're making a plan. We traced Luke's location already" I said.

There was a silence and it was interrupted by someone knocking the front door.

"I'll get it" I smiled weakly.

I got up and answered the door. I surprised to see it was the Doctor and Martha.

"Hey" I said.

My Mum went to the door.

"Mr Smith! This is not a good time" she sighed.

I turned upstairs to my room when the Doctor stopped me with a glare.

"Jenni, why don't me, you and Martha explain what is going on to your Mum?" the Doctor proposed.

My Mum looked as confused as I was. Then I knew she had to know better our plan.

"Mu, this is important. The Doctor can explain everything clearer" I told my Mum pleadingly.

Kaz appeared at the stairs.

"You will be joining us too" the Doctor told her.

I started to protest but my Mum silenced me with a look.

We all sat in the living room.

"Miss Bett, I'm not John Smith. I'm the Doctor and this is Martha Jones. I know you are worried about Jenni's safety but when she rescues Luke she will have me and the team with her. We will have Torchwood as well" the Doctor explained.

"The Torchwood members are Gwen Cooper, Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper, Ianto Jones and their leader Captain Jack Harkness. They battle aliens and they work in Cardiff. There are also a few people involved in the rescue too. We are all human except the Doctor" Martha continued.

I wanted to walk out of the room. It felt awkward and I was dying to go to bed.

"I'm a time lord from Gallifrey and I have two hearts. I see Jenni, Luke, Maria, Clyde and Christopher as brave young adults" the Doctor said.

My Mum sighed.

""I understand that my daughter isn't in any danger but I don't understand why she has to be involved. She is only sixteen and she is still young" my Mum said.

"Mum, you have seen what I can do. I have survived two exploding buildings" I said.

"Now, who are you?" the Doctor asked turning to Kaz.

"Kaz" Kaz replied.

I felt a tense energy around the room.

"You two have problems to sort out. I don't even think you are friends. You aren't sitting next to each other and all you do is avoid each other's eyes" Martha noted.

Kaz frowned.

"Jenni is being secretive. She won't tell me anything" she explained.

Before the Doctor left he told Kaz I'd tell her my secret when I was ready which wasn't going to happen anyway.

The next morning I got up and had a shower. I managed to removed the band Owen made by pressing two buttons on the side. It left marks on it.

After I changed I placed it on my arm again. It was sore for a second then I felt nothing. I shrugged and decided to join my Mum for lunch.

I reached the bottom of the stairs near the kitchen and paused as I heard voices in it, my bands started flashing. Three words appeared on its screen: lie detector detected. The voices didn't sound like the Doctor or Martha. It sounded like my Mum and the man from earlier at the hospital. The man who was after me. I checked my watch. It was 1pm. I was starving and I had to pick Christopher up.

"Now turn me invisible" I mumbled.

Nothing happened. I was wearing a sleeveless top and the band would make anyone suspicious.

I looked at the band but it wasn't there, I felt it but I couldn't see it. I planned to go to the kitchen, grabbed a snack and step out without any questions. I bravely got up from the stairs and walked into the kitchen and I pretended to show surprise as I saw Professor Edwards from the hospital as I guessed.

"Oh, I'll just grab a snack and go if you need privacy" I smiled.

"Young lady, I worked for Alloa's hospital for the gifted. I was wandering if I could ask you a few questions" Edwards told me.

"This is professor Edwards" my Mum told me.

I shrugged and began to walk to walk out of the kitchen.

"Look, I don't mean to sound offensive Professor but I'm not the type to talk about being gifted, I've been at a gifted children's hospital before and I hated it so much. It has given me nightmares. I'd better go before I lose it" I said sounding upset.

I pretended through most of it but I was genuinely upset about my time at the hospital. It was like a prison. Being trapped in a room wasn't nice. At the time I'd temporarily forgotten about my powers thanks to the Doctor. In the end I escaped. It left me scarred for life and it was so bad I'd used my own powers to forget about it forever.

I stepped out of my house and started walking to Christopher's house. I met him halfway and we headed back to Sarah Jane's. On the way I met Maria and Clyde.

"I walked to meet you even if my Mum didn't like it" Christopher said.

"Let's get to Sarah Jane's. That man who has Luke was at my house. He tried to get information out of me but I left before he could stop me" I explained.

We arrived at Bannerman Road. My band was visible again. We walked past my house.

"Let's hurry. He is already keeping an eye on you" Christopher warned.

I saw Edwards looking at me from the living room window.

I ran with Maria, Cl I explained.

We arrived at Bannerman Road. My band was visible again. We walked past my house.

"Let's hurry. He is already keeping an eye on you" Christopher warned.

I saw Edwards looking at me from the living room window.

I ran with Maria, Clyde and Christopher to Sarah Jane's house. When Sarah Jane answered the door she let us in. We sat in the living room. Sarah Jane looked shattered and she probably never slept that night.

"I spent all night worrying about Luke" she said.

Luke was also Sarah Jane's adopted son.

"We know where he is. All we have to do is find him" Maria explained softly.

I felt confused as I heard a grinding engine sound come from Sarah Jane's attic. Sarah Jane smiled. Maria, Clyde and I exchanged confused glances. Christopher grinned.

"Haven't you noticed I'm awake?" he asked Sarah Jane.

"I have and it is great to see you moving again. Why don't you surprise everyone? You can hide in the guestroom with Jenni and once everyone is here you can show yourself" she replied.

I grinned. It was a great idea.

"What do you mean by everyone?" Christopher asked.

"I'll explain in the guestroom" I said.

Christopher and I went upstairs to the room Sarah Jane mentioned. We sat on the bed.

"While you were in hospital we met different people in Cardiff. You have already met Jack, Owen, Toshiko, Ianto and Gwen" I said.

Christopher frowned.

"Oh, them. I thought we quite working with them" he explained.

"No its ok. Owen made the bands we're wearing and we're part of the team" I said.

"Ok then. Don't blame me if I start arguing with them. So Cardiff?" Christopher said.

I continued to fill Christopher in.

"Well. Me, Maria, Clyde and Sarah Jane went to the Torchwood base with Jack, the Doctor and Martha. There, we met Rose Tyler and Donna Noble. The Doctor must have known them. He looked surprised when he saw them" I explained.

"As you know, Sarah Jane travelled with the Doctor. Lots of people did. Rose did but he lost her to a parallel universe then Martha came along. She decided to stay on Earth after a while. Donna came after Martha. No wonder he is surprised. First time seeing four of his companions" Christopher told me.

A bunch of voices interrupted him. They were coming from outside the guestroom.

"We'll wait for Jenni to come along" the Doctor was saying.

"She's at the hospital. Emergency situation. Christopher has gotten worse" Maria said quickly.

I could tell everyone was there. They were heading to the attic.

Christopher and I headed from the guestroom to the outside of the attic.

"Maria, are you sure she is at the hospital? I'm picking up two of the bands outside this room?" Owen was asking Maria.

"Only Maria, Clyde and Jenni have the bands. They must be imposters" Toshiko said.

I opened the door and we stepped into the attic.

"Imposters? I can't see any" I smiled.

"Jenni filled me in on the current situation. We're here to plan Luke's rescue" Christopher said.

Everyone was in the loft.

"This is Christopher. He was in a coma. He has powers like me2 I introduced.

The Doctor got up looking serious.

"I don't think we need to rescue Luke. We saw him outside the TARDIS. He collapsed when we reached him" he said.

He walked into the TARDIS which was in Sarah Jane's attic. He walked out of it carrying the unconscious form of Luke.

"What? Is he alive?" I gasped.

"Yes. He is very weak at the moment. They did something to him" the Doctor explained.

Everyone was concerned.

"Why don't me and Jenni find out? We have powers after all" Christopher suggested.

"I'll carry him to his room. Come to us if you get anywhere" the Doctor said.

We followed the Doctor to Luke's room where Luke now lay on his bed. The Doctor was about to leave when I stopped him.

"Doctor, I have noticed you act quiet since Rose and Donna came along. You need to talk to them. We are a team after all" I told him.

"You are right. I kissed Rose before I lost her and it is the first time I've seen her since then" the Doctor admitted.

"Speak to her" Christopher said.

The Doctor smiled gratefully and left the room.

I looked at Luke. He looked so peaceful.

"Any ideas?" Christopher asked.

I nodded.

"If I could access Luke's memories and send images of them to you, we'd know what they did to him. I can control memories. I can even take them away" I suggested.

I sat on Luke's bed and gazed at Luke. I felt his mind was unblocked so I sent a telepathic message.

"It's me Jenni. You are safe at Sarah Jane's. They did something to you and we need a memory of what they did to you there" I said.

A few images appeared to me. I sent them to Christopher. One of them was the Edwards guy. He was in a dull room with equipment. That was all I saw.

"We can't fix this, can we?" I asked.

Christopher shook his head.

"No, we need to speak with that man" he said.

Suddenly I heard bangs on Sarah Jane's door and it crashed open. Loud voices reached my ears. Footsteps came from the attic leading downstairs. I could hear Edwards voice.

"All we need are the kids and no one will be harmed" he was saying calmly.

We left the room and found Sarah Jane on the landing.

"Hide" she told us, Maria and Clyde joining us.

We carried Luke to the attic. We were all terrified.

I shook Luke, hoping he'd waken. He didn't come round. I heard fighting downstairs and it was getting closer to the attic.

"What'll we do?" Maria gasped.

She was pale with fear and she was shaking. I was shaking too.

"We're tapped guys. We could fight back" Clyde suggested.

Three men walked into the attic. One of them was professor Edwards and there were two cronies.

"You have nowhere to go Miss Bett, Mr Thompson" Edwards said calmly.

I frowned.

"Leave us alone. We're not special at all. You just want guinea pigs for your precious hospital which has to be shut down" I spat.

Christopher and I used our powers against them. I used energy bursts and Christopher used energy balls. The men didn't seem to be affected.

"You just proved you have powers. We couldn't take you without evidence of powers. Now we have reason to take you with us" Edwards said bring out a small remote.

He presses a button and Maria and Clyde fell unconscious. He pressed another and I felt the worst pain I ever felt. I was glad when everything went black.


End file.
